left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Graffiti
.]] Graffiti is found all over the four campaigns of Left 4 Dead, most commonly so within the safe houses. The graffiti is left by survivors who had been through the area, generally messages for loved ones, to other survivors, or simple comments, such is the case with the infamous Chicago Ted. No Mercy The Apartments *“No Cure” written over a quarantine poster *“NONE OF YOU WILL SURVIVE” *“RADIO is saying FAIRFIELD has been quarantined” *“ENTIRE CITY IS GONE – IF YOU CAN READ THIS, LEAVE!!!” *“Keith, waited 3 days at the meeting spot after we got separated. I can’t wait anymore. Meet me at Mercy Hospital” – Krista *SARAH!! Jen is fine meet us at barnsole anv *Evacuation notice with the address of Hewlitt recreation center crossed out and the word "overun" written underneath The Subway *“NOBODY IS GOING TO SAVE US” *“HEATHER Ignore the plan, airport is quarantined-Meet me at Moms”-Rick *“They can talk” *“TO HELEN LANE, DAD AND ME LOVE YOU AND WE ARE ALRITE”- Will *“Andrew Hale, Danny and I love you” *"They are going to bomb the city. If you can read this, GET OUT!!!" *Safety checklist poster with secure the doors and windows with plastic and sheeting duct tape circled "NOT AIRBOURNE" *Evacuation notice with address of the Brighon Lumior High School with "Mercy Hospital" wrote underneath. The Sewer *"MERCY HOSPITOL IS OVERRUN" *"peter waited until thursday couldnt wait any longer went to Riverside with others im so sorry! - kate" *"John Im safe I got out and i am traveling with good people. They are immune too we are going to find a super market and fortify it. We will hide untill the army comes. I love you XOXO sharon" *Domes got bit bad and feel O.K. See you at the airport katie The Hospital *"I KILLED 63 :*77 ::*86 :::*104, ::::*109 Bitchs :::::*53,595!! ::::::*LIES!" Rooftop Finale *“NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED” *It takes at least 4 days to change :*No it doesn't ::*3 days :::*2 1/2 hours ::::*I saw it happen in 5 min! *"Move during the day they only come out at night" crossed out. :*"Thats vampire's moron'!!' Death Toll The Turnpike *Exodus 9:15 :*October 2ND Johnny killed 12 infected with his bare hands ::*October 4TH Johnny was killed by friendly fire The Drains *WHERE IS THE ARMY! :*All Dead ::*They'R AROUND! They just pulled back *Riverside Overrun Newburg Overrun *The ARMY'S NOT COMING BACK GET OUT!!! *They can't change back Dont take them w/you *SAVE YOURSELF!! :*CLAUDE HUGGINS :*YOU ARE A COWARD :*AND YOU LET YOR CHILDREN DIE *Stay Away from the ones that cry I saw one RIP Apart ten people Listen for them and WALK AROUND!! :*No sneak up behind Them and if they don't here you coming they are a sitting duck ::*You go ahead, sneaking works for me. *I'm happier now I CAN KILL ANYBODY i like :*PHYSCO The Church *Dont LET THE INFECTED BITE! *better safe than sorry (written many, many times) The Town *"Fight" in a drawn heart *WE HAVE SOWN THE SEED THE SEEDS OF SIN THIS IS OUR PUNISHMINT *END THIS NOW... BRING OUT THE NUKES *we're gunna bomb these things off the face of the earth *THEY DIE- JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE! *THE ARMY LEFT US TO DIE *SARAH MARHALL WERE ER October 13 2009 *MATHEW HOLMES 6.38pm October 19 2009 HEADING NORTH TO MILITARY BASE *RICHARD KAGNIRE 6.47 Oct 15 09 EVACUATION OUTPOST ECHO *DAVID BARBER 8am 10/15/09 *WHERE IS EVAC ECHO? :*NORTH FOLLOW TRAIN TRACKS ::*IT DOESN'T EXIST YOU PEOPLE ARE WALKING TO YOUR DEATHS.STAY IN RIVERSIDE THE ARMY IS COMING Dead Air The Greenhouse * This is our PUNISHMENT * It's just dead air *:Where are the evacs? *BOARD UP AND WAIT *:::TO DIE *They DON'T Eat *They DON'T Sleep *What keeps them going? *I hope they get me in my sleep *I hope that's where they get you too *BONNIE *When you read this, head to the gas station on fifth & platt. I have guns and food I'm going to barricade it and wait this out. TYLER *Sorry I couldn't wait *Its already too late The Crane (On Exterior of safe room) *LOOTERS WILL BE SHOT! *the planes are falling out of the sky *TREVOR *Were going to the *airport anway *NO OTHER CHOICE *WE'RE SORRY *C AND L *Mark & Brianna *: Catch up if you can, i'll keep and eye out for you - KP *NOTHING IS COMING BUT A BOMB *WHERE IS THE *GOVERNMENT? *::the government has a *:::cure and only the *::::RICH are getting it *:::::GOOD *OPEN YOUR EYES *:This virus was a military *:experiment. It was engineered *:in a lab! *:: <-- BY ALIENS *What if this is first contact? *What if your an idiot? The Construction Site *'WE ARE THE REAL MONSTERS' (Responses to the above statement) *You are a real MORON *No, that's the zombies *IDIOT *I think it's them stupid *I HOPE YOU ARE DEAD NOW *MORON *Have you been outside JACKASS? *I miss the internet * (Picture of a mushroom cloud) BOOM The Terminal *several posters telling you to use "face mask" and go to the checkpoint before A flight. The Last Stand The Lighthouse *10/30/09 Derek lead us here. Dead end. Derek's dead now. Asshole. -KL,MN+PS" written in a back room in the lighthouse. Highly Notable Instances *"Better safe than sorry." (Found written all over the wall in The Church.) *"I miss the internet." (Comment below an argument that resembles an internet forum argument in Dead Air, the Terminal Safe House.) *"GOD IS DEAD" (Found throughout Dead Air, referencing a famous quote by German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche.) *"NO ZOMBIE IS SAFE FROM CHICAGO TED" (Found in No Mercy's rooftop safehouse.) Trivia * Many of the dates of death across the campaigns (mostly in The Church) used to say "-Person- May 2008". When 2009 arrived, the death dates changed from 2008 to 2009. * The infamous "I miss the internet" graffiti can be seen here * The verse in the Bible the "Exodus 9:15" refers to is: "For by now I could have stretched out my hand and struck you and your people with a plague that would have wiped you off the earth." Category:Graffiti